Shehai
The Shehai, or "the Way of the Spirit Sword," is a mystical force that can be utilized by Ansei. It allows an Ansei to create a sword, or even other constructs should they be talented enough, from nothing. The sword, or whatever they create, using the Shehai appears to have been forged "from wind and light" taking on a glowing, golden quality. Things created by the Shehai look solid but also simultaneously wispy and indistinct. A Shehai construct only lasts as long as the creator's focus. The Shehai can also be used to recover from injuries or heal the wounds of others. A construct can also be destroyed or shattered if enough force is applied to them-- however a Spirit-Sword itself is unbreakable. This property of the Shehai is a result of it's source being the Yokuda goddess Leki. Leki's power if focused through the usage of swords, thus making them the most potent use of the Shehai. Everything else is a tertiary ability that the Shehai grants, and some Sword-Singers are incapable of doing anything but forming a sword. The amount of Shehai one can use is limited. If the Shehai is overused, one can burn out their affinity for it, stripping them of the Spirit-Sword, or even die. The Ansei were capable of limited flight using the Shehai, an ability notably used by the Empress. However, this ability was lost when Yokuda fell. The correlation between the two is likely the death of Leki. The Shehai is a source of Complexity, or Anu, making it one half of the Balance. This makes it the Adversary's inverse. The use of the Shehai draws the Adversary's ire. The more the Shehai is invoked, the more likely the Adversary is to take action. All people are connected to the Shehai, but some people have a greater connection than others. One can be tightly wound to the Shehai without actually being able to form the Spirit-Sword. This occurred to the Crimson Archer. The Shehai can be made so bright it becomes difficult to look at. No two Spirit-Swords are the same and vary widely in appearance. Because the Spirit-Sword is unbreakable and is capable of cutting through anything, it can hold impossible shapes that normal swords cannot. The ultimate usage of the Shehai is Pankratosword. There is no greater sword technique and only three individuals have ever had the capacity to preform it. Notable Users * Daireg * The Crimson Archer * Master Ishien * The Empress of Yokuda * Daiabn al Din * Missus Sharp * Nyasia al Din Trivia * Constructs made by the Shehai have shown to be capable of repelling weapons wielded by gods and also at cutting through solid stone. * Although some of those who can channel the Spirit Sword are blademasters, the Shehai does not make one a blademaster. The usage of the Shehai only proves one's mastery in the Way of the Sword. A blademaster is master over many different fighting arts. Gallery using a Shehai construct to block arrows.]] Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth